Sick Day
by GIR lover42
Summary: Mabel falls ill one morning and now it's up to Dipper to care for her. One-shot, Sibling fluff at the end. You can interpret this whatever way you want, but I wrote it to not be Pinecest, I do not support that, just to be family-ish fluff. But just think whatever you want about it.


It was a quiet morning at the Mystery Shack, The vultures circling over it not too overly excited, everyone inside silent. Wait. One of these people was never silent…

Dipper Pines had awoken first, looking over he saw that his sister was still asleep. He quietly slipped on his cap and made his way downstairs. Two hours passed. Three. Dipper was still wondering why his sister was asleep, she was usually up once or twice at three in the morning asking if she can get up yet, then waking up at eight and running downstairs, grabbing a bag of corn chips, and flying back upstairs to bounce on Dippers bed until he got up. Now it was noon. No Mabel. Finally, Dipper decided to go and see what was keeping her. He climbed up to their room, noticing right away a Mabel-sized lump under her blanket. He made his way over to her and pulled the blanket away. He found her pale-faced and sound asleep. She was curled up in a fetal position, sucking her thumb, a habit both twins had been stuck to until recently when Dipper had broken his thumb and learned to sleep without it. Dipper thought to himself that her pale face did not look natural and decided to feel her forehead. Just as expected, Mabel's temperature was very high. He shook her awake.

"Mmmmm…" Mabel moaned, rolling over as Dipper shook her.

"Mabel, this is serious, sit up, at least!"Reluctantly, Mabel sat up shakily, "How do you feel?" Mabel thought a moment.

"L-Like a bus ran over me followed by a heard of deer and two-no, three mini vans…." Dipper looked at his sister. Sure enough; she was very pale, shivering, and looking rather green in the face.

"Hm. Well, you certainly have a fever…You aren't gonna puke, are you?" Dipper stepped away from his sister, her face growing greener. She nodded, and Dipper quickly began to move his sister down the stairs into the bathroom, but he was too late. Mabel's dinner from the night before was splattered all over the floor now. Dipper cringed at the disgusting sight, but was still quick to avoid the mess and lead his twin to the bathroom incase it happened again. As soon as his sister was settled on the bathroom rug in front of the toilet, Dipper ran to tell someone. As he ran into the Gift shop, the only one he found was Wendy.

"Where's Stan?" He cried frantically.

"Oh, you just missed him. He went to sell rip offs on the beach, what do ya need, dork?" Wendy said, coolly.

"Mabel's sick! She puked in our room!" He again cried frantically. Wendy quickly set down her magazine and stood.

"Where is she?" she said calmly. Dipper led Wendy to the bathroom, where they found Mabel in the middle of throwing up. Wendy quickly went to her side.

"Dipper, get a blanket and my phone, and go cover the mess upstairs in sawdust and cleaner, sawdust is outside," Was all she said as Dipper rushed to get the things the teen requested. In seconds he returned and handed the items to the orange haired teen, who wrapped Mabel, who was now lying stomach down on the rug, in the blanket, and ran to clean the mess upstairs. Wendy dialed a number on her phone quickly.

"Hey, Zinnia? Yeah, we got a sick kid here, what should we do?" She listened to the answer and mouthed to Dipper that her friend was training to be a nurse, "It's Mabel, and…Ok, hold on…" Wendy put the phone on speaker and held it toward Mabel.

"Ok, Can you answer these questions for me?" A voice came from the phone. Mabel moaned, and said yes slowly, "Have you been sneezing?"

"No…"

"Coughing?"

"No…"

"Vomiting?" This was met by Mabel immediately getting sick.

"I see. Do you have a fever?"

"Yes…"

"Well, Mabel, is it? Have you stepped on any weird thorns lately?"

-Flashback-two days earlier-

"Hurry, Dipper!" Mabel called back through the woods.

"I AM!" Her twin responded, running as fast as he could.

"Oof!" Mabel breathed as she tripped over a small bush. As she stood, she noticed it had ripped her sock, "HEY!" She punched the small plant, being as strange as she is, and immediately screamed. Her hand was bleeding, her blood dripping onto a large thorn hidden in the shrub. Instead of crying like any other girl would do, she began to laugh and just kept running; skipping, actually.

"THIS'LL BE A NEW FASHION STATEMENT FOR SURE!" She cried, gesturing toward her ripped sock. Dipper just rolled his eyes.

-End flashback-

"Yeah, wh-why?" Mabel slowly answered.

"Ah, my guess is you've stepped on the Byounin Thorn. It generally causes most who step on it the symptoms you are experienceing. Now, I'm not an expert, so I have no idea why the heck it does this, it just...does. Just try to stay rested and not do anything too active for at least a day. If you still feel sick tomorrow, call me again and I'll see about getting someone to make you an appointment with a doctor. The sickness usually lasts around...oh I don't know, I think it's 12 hours. Well, I have to get to a class right now, better go. Bye Wendy; Bye Mabel, hope you feel better!" Zinnia hung up then, and Mabel passed out on the rug.

"Well, kid, I think you can handle this, just stay here and keep her company, call me if you need anything! " Wendy now exited the room, "I'll clean up upstairs! Or get Soos to!" She called after a moment.

Dipper sighed, and looked to his sister, who was waking up again.

"Dipper…." She moaned, "I feel so sick, I couldn't even make a sweater…." Mabel lay her head in Dipper's lap. (He had sat down next to her) Dipper sighed, and began to run his fingers through his sister's hair. After all of his years he'd lived with his sister, he knew that when she was distressed or in pain this always calmed her somewhat. She gave a weak smile as she sat up again and leaned over the toilet bowl.

"You'll feel better soon, but in the mean time, brought something so you won't be too bored." Dipper pulled a small but thick book out of his pocket. It was a book Mabel had wanted to read.

"But…I'm too-" Mable got sick then, then sat up again and wiped her mouth on her sleeve, "I'm too sick to read…" She laid her head back in Dipper's lap again.

"Well, then I'll read it to you." Dipper quickly responded. Mabel gave another weak smile as Dipper began. The book lasted them an hour before Mabel fell asleep, all of which had been stalled momentarily for Mabel to get sick only three times. Dipper gave a small smile and stroked his sister's hair. She looked so…cute when she was asleep. (A/N, NOT cute in the romantic way, in the way an older sibling looks at a younger sibling cute) Dipper read the rest of the book while he waited for Mabel to wake, he couldn't very well leave; her head was in his lap. She woke up after two hours of sleep.

"Dipper?" She whispered hoarsely. Dipper nodded, "You're the best brother ever." She quickly hugged him, then stood up. "I'm feeling better now, do you want to go get some food?" Dipper blushed at being complemented, then nodded.

"Sure. Glad you're feeling better, you're the best sister, too." Dipper put his hand on his sister's shoulder and, after Mabel had brushed her teeth, went to get some lunch. And they had pancakes, the perfect lunch food.

"BWAAAHHHH, PANCAKE MAN, RUNNN!" Mabel screamed in a deep voice, after making a face on one of her pancakes and making it walk around with her fork. Yep. Back to normal.


End file.
